


Mere Acquaintances

by hopefulfridays



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulfridays/pseuds/hopefulfridays
Summary: An AU set post s2. In which Caroline and Dwight did not reconcile, but stayed in London and Cornwall, and never saw each other again. Until now. We’re forgetting the whole Navy thing for now...Originally posted on tumblr in 2019.
Relationships: Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Dwight Enys/Caroline Penvenen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Ballroom

“How you persuaded Dwight to London, let alone a ball, will forever be one of life’s great miracles” remarked Demelza Poldark, as she watched Dwight Enys enter the Assembly Rooms.

”The prospect of furthering his medical knowledge proved too much temptation. And I all but guaranteed a meeting tonight with the most esteemed physician from Dwight’s former place of study. An empty promise it may be, but one he could simply not refuse” replied Ross.

”Well If that’s what’s needed to drag our reclusive Dr Enys into society, then so be it” said Demelza. “He appears a little uncertain. I will have him dance the Allemande with me, and you search us out some drinks. Perhaps that will chase his nerves away” 

With that, she greeted Dwight who visibly relaxed when he saw Demelza, and they took to the dance floor.

Ross went in search of some refreshments for the three of them. As he went, he congratulated himself for bringing his wife, who so loved to dance, to London for a ball. Such an indulgent husband, he thought as he smiled to himself, although he was the first to admit that Demelza surely deserved to be indulged after the last few months, and he was more than happy to oblige. Ross weaved his way through the many people in attendance, stopping suddenly when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

”Captain Poldark, what an unexpected treat!”

The blood drained from Ross’ face. This wasn’t possible! Caroline Penvenen was in Bath! He had had it from several different sources. He turned to find that his ears were not, unfortunately, deceiving him.

”Miss Penvenen! I had heard you were in Bath for the season” Ross almost accused.

”So I was. As were half a dozen insufferable would be suitors, so there was nothing for it. I made my escape back to London. You mustn’t tell Uncle Ray!” Caroline laughed.

Ross seized on this information immediately. “You are not engaged then? I believed you were to marry Lor...”

”Lord Coniston? Purely Uncle Ray’s wishful thinking. Is your wife with you? I should enjoy meeting her again..”

Caroline stopped suddenly, as Demelza appeared seemingly from nowhere, on Dwight’s arm. Ross closed his eyes, anticipating the dreadful awkwardness about to occur.

Caroline had seen Dwight first, and so recovered first. She was well equipped to deal with uncomfortable social occasions, although this one would push even her limits. The inscrutable expression she used so frequently in public duly assumed it’s position.

”Why Dr Enys! What a surprise! Are you well? What brings you to London?” Caroline asked breezily, as if Dwight were a mere acquaintance she had not seen in a while. Her tone totally belied the state of her emotions, which were causing her heart to pound at an increasingly rapid rate.

Dwight was initially frozen in shock, but somehow managed to respond to Caroline’s question.

”I am very well, I thank you. I am here accompanying the Poldarks”

This was all he could manage, but he was grateful that he had been able to find his voice at all. Besides, he did not wish to tell Caroline that he was in London to further his medical career, as if the fact would prove that she had been correct in her assessment that medicine would always be his first love, and she would have been a distant second.

A painful silence fell, which even Caroline uncharacteristically did not fill. They all studied the floor intently, and finally the notoriously dance shy Ross asked Caroline to dance the Gavotte, which mercifully was about to start. Caroline gratefully accepted Ross’s arm, and the two practically ran to the dance floor with everyone breathing a sigh of relief.

Demelza immediately turned to Dwight.

”I am so sorry Dwight. We believed Caroline to be in Bath, and had we known she would be here, we would never have...”

”Do not distress yourself. Caroline and I are nothing but past acquaintances. I am quite well” Dwight reassured Demelza, although the lie sounded false even to his ears. Had they been at Nampara, Demelza would have prodded Dwight further, but as they were not, she simply patted his arm, and suggested that they join the throng on the dance floor.

They had no sight of Ross and Caroline, which Demelza assumed was deliberate on Ross’s part. They danced with no conversation, Dwight clearly shaken by his unexpected encounter. Eventually the dance ended, and Ross reappeared alone, having ensured Caroline was swept off to dance another with a young man eager to impress.

”Is he here?” Dwight asked Ross in a low voice. Ross sighed, knowing exactly who Dwight was referring to. He could not decide whether what he was about to say would help or hinder Dwight. “There is no fiancé. Ray Penvenen spoke of his wishes, not the facts.”

Dwight’s heart began to beat faster in his chest. He did not know how he felt about this news. At least he would not now have to watch Caroline with her fiancé. But more to the point, he had no idea how Caroline felt about his presence here. If she were affected at all. If any of her feeling for him remained. He especially wished to know if any of her feeling for him remained.

The Courante was next, a dance Dwight knew Demelza loved, so he insisted she dance it with Ross, and he retreated to a corner with a glass of brandy, where he could watch the proceedings undisturbed. And as he surveyed the room, his eyes came to rest on Caroline.

Dwight watched her as she danced. The Assembly Rooms were especially crowded tonight, but he saw only Caroline, and was darkly jealous of the man who held her. He noted how closely her partner held her, how he smiled at her, and made her laugh. He did not notice that Caroline's smiles never reached her eyes. Dwight could watch no more. His mouth twisted in displeasure, and he swallowed down his jealousy. This was the price fate demanded for his choice that night so many months ago, and now more than ever, he was paying it. He retrieved another drink off a passing servant, and quickly emptied the glass. Once finished, he found another.

Ross and Demelza were determined he would not hide away all evening.Dwight was proving the subject of interest to more than a few pretty young ladies, and encouraged by his friends, especially Demelza, Dwight danced with a number of them, smiling absently at them as he told himself he would leave when the dance finished, yet still he stayed on, unable to leave while Caroline remained. As much as he had initially wished to be anywhere other than this particular ballroom in London, he could deny the pleasure he felt simply by laying his eyes on Caroline once more.

Across the ballroom a pair of blue eyes not unlike his own followed him, just as his had followed her. And Caroline wished the simpering young ladies who seemed to find Dr Enys so fascinating would go to the devil.

As the evening progressed, the two avoided each other, through good fortune and the not so discreet manoeuvring of Ross, who had decided that no good could come of Caroline and Dwight meeting in this way. Ross knew Caroline’s reasons for rejecting Dwight’s entreaties for a second chance, but he also knew that while in Cornwall, she had risked a great deal to ride out alone with Dwight. Her feelings had not been in doubt. But unless her “no” became a “yes”, continuing to be in her presence would only cause his friend further hurt.

It was while Ross and Demelza were occupied with a fellow mine owner that Caroline’s dance partner was reclaimed in spectacular and unseemly fashion by his extremely unhappy wife, which left her alone and embarrassed only a few feet from Dwight. The incident was drawing raised eyebrows and derisive comments. Feeling protective and tender despite their estrangement, Dwight came to her rescue, asking her in a low voice if she wished to dance. Her heart thundering in her chest, Caroline accepted the offer with gratitude. And once accepted, Dwight wondered what on earth he had been thinking when he made the offer.

Dancing with Caroline was exquisite torture. He had once thought to dance with her as his wife. To dance with her under these circumstances was entirely too much. The hands that were held all too briefly, the glances that said everything and nothing, the feel of her as they brushed past each other. All Dwight wished for was the dance to end, and yet when it did, he wished it to begin again and to dance the whole thing over.

Unable to cope with the maelstrom of emotion swirling within her, after politely thanking Dwight for the dance, Caroline declared she would drop dead in a faint if she did not take some air, and swiftly left the ballroom.

Dwight took another drink. He knew he had had too much, and that he should retire home to bed, but his feet did not agree.

He followed Caroline out to the balcony, knowing that his confidence in doing so came from the amount of alcohol he had consumed, and that it was not the wisest course of action. Tonight he could not bring himself to care. Dwight found Caroline at the far end of the balcony, her head bowed. She raised it on his approach, and he saw that she had been crying.

”Caroline“ was all he managed. So much he wanted to say to her, and yet he knew it would likely change nothing. He wanted to comfort her, but wondered if he were the reason for her tears. He wanted to tell her that he had missed her...oh how he had missed her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, and always would. Above all, he wanted to kiss her. Desperately.

Full of emotion, Dwight took her hand and kissed it, searching her face for a reaction as he did so.

Caroline told herself she must step back. That she had not endured all these months of misery for nothing and that they would count for nothing if she did not step back. Yes, she had missed him. Dreadfully. Yes, she loved him. Passionately. But she must protect herself from further heartache, for she was certain that she and Dwight had no happy future together. She must step back.

She did not step back.

When no rejection came, Dwight tenderly turned her hand and kissed her palm, and then her wrist. Caroline looked at him, her eyes imploring him to what? Stop? Continue? God help her, she wanted him to continue,

Encouraged, Dwight took her in his arms and kissed her, gently at first, and as Caroline responded, he opened her mouth with his lips and their kisses became deeper, desperate, leaving them both breathless. Every longing they had felt since they had parted sought to erase itself in their embrace. All each knew was the other.

The embrace ended when Dwight’s arm was pulled back from Caroline. Dwight looked up groggily to see Ross.

”Come away Dwight. All it will take is the wrong person to see you both, and Caroline’s reputation will be ruined. Apologise and come away”

Caroline, humiliation colouring her face, slipped from Dwight’s grasp, just as the words “forgive me” escaped his lips. She turned and ran back inside the ballroom. Dwight moved to follow her, but was restrained by Ross. He glared at him, before Ross told him

”I know Dwight. I know you would never willingly harm her reputation, or hurt her at all, and almost certainly hurting you is not her intention either. Take it from me, on occasion we hurt the people we love the most when we don’t think things through to their logical conclusion. Now, we must leave. We are done here tonight."

A few moments later, Demelza appeared from the shadows and stood between them, taking both their arms. She had seen Caroline getting into the Penvenen coach, visibly distraught. Dwight did not need to hear that at the present time - he was quite despondent. They collected their cloaks and awaited their own coach in silence. It was abundantly obvious, Demelza thought, that the two still loved each other very much. There must be a happy ending in all this, surely? But how on earth was it to come about?


	2. No Regrets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before...Ross visits Dwight.

Ross rapped on Dwight’s door a little louder. The landlord had assured him that this was Dwight’s room, and given Dwight’s state of inebriation the previous night, it wasn’t unsurprising that he hadn’t answered straightaway.

The door finally opened and Ross was surprised to see Dwight fully dressed.

”I knew it was most likely you” Dwight sighed heavily. “I was hoping you would give up and leave me in peace” he said by way of explanation. “Clearly a futile hope” he added dryly as Ross barged past him into the room.

”Leave you in peace to what? Wallow in misery? Not a chance” said Ross. “How’s the head?”

”Not good” Dwight answered brusquely.

”How’s the heart?” 

“None of your business “ Dwight answered even more brusquely.

”That’s where you have it wrong my friend. It is my business when my closest friend, at a ball at my invitation, embarrasses himself in the presence of all of London society. Clearly our roles have been reversed. You usually leave the foolery up to me. It is also my business because more importantly, I would wager that you are nursing a broken heart”

”All of London society? No one saw but you! And I am not nursing a broken heart” Dwight protested loudly, and slumped into the nearest chair, still feeling the effects of his over indulgence.

”Dwight! Save your falsehoods and your breath! I do not believe you. And neither would Demelza. Now, when are you calling on Caroline? Would you like me to accompany you?” Ross Poldark, man of action, had arrived.

”No! Dwight cried in horror. When he was a bit calmer, he said “Obviously I owe Miss Penvenen an apology. I will write to her this morning. And no doubt Demelza finds you masterful when this particular mood strikes you, but I do not”

”This particular mood? You mean acting to bring about a long desired objective, rather than sitting in a chair, moping? That mood? And spare me the “Miss Penvenen” nonsense. Write to her? Dwight, tell me the truth. Man to man. Do you love her? Do you still wish to marry her? Because from where I stood last night, and knowing you as I do, I believe I can make a compelling case that the answer to both questions is a resounding “yes”.

”My wishes are of no importance here. Caroline, excuse me, Miss Penvenen, does not wish to marry me. I would wager that in the cold light of day, she does not wish to have anything to do with me” replied Dwight defensively.

Ross appeared as if he were about to explode.

”How you can sit there and say that with a straight face after...” Ross shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself.

”Again, from where I stood last night, I could make a compelling case that “Miss Penvenen”, as you insist on calling her, does in fact wish to have quite a lot to do with you, whether she admits it or not.”  
  
He sighed in exasperation.

”Your chance for happiness is in reach. Why will you not take it?”

Dwight was silent for some time, before answering quietly “Because if I were to try again, and were rejected, I do not think I could bear it”

”So it is preferable to live a dull, empty life with a scarred and bitter heart, rather than take a risk and fight for a life full of happiness and joy with the woman you love passionately?” Ross questioned, his tone veering near scathing.

Dwight nodded imperceptibly.

”Dwight, you disappoint me. I do not believe you love her after all. Or at the very least, not enough. Caroline made the correct decision in severing your relationship”. Ross wondered how much more he would have to provoke before he produced a more spirited and more importantly, honest response.   
  
Dwight leapt out of the chair he had been sitting in, incredulous. 

“How can you even say that? The correct decision? I do not love Caroline? Not a day goes by that I do not wonder if she misses me as I miss her. Not a night goes by that I do not lay awake thinking on what I should have done differently the night of the ambush. At the end of every day, when I fall into bed and close my eyes, her beautiful face torments me”

Apparently no further provocation required.

Ross swallowed a smile. This was better. This he could work with.

”You severely try my patience Dwight. Why are you standing here telling me this? Go to Caroline. Immediately. Go and tell her all you have just told me. Odds are she will respond more favourably to your sweet romantic words than I. If you do not call on her, I will. And in my present “mood”, I do not know what I may say”

Dwight looked Ross in the eye. Ross was not bluffing. As much as he hated to admit it, Ross was right. It was time to act. He picked up his hat and walked determinedly to the door. Now he had decided on his course of action, he would give all he had to bring about his “long desired objective” as Ross had put it. Pausing briefly, he said with feeling,

”You are the most infuriating person I have ever met. Taking that pretty face of yours and my stitching it up out of the equation, I rue the day our paths crossed, Ross Poldark” He did not mean a word of it.

Ross called after Dwight as he hurried down the hallway

”You rue no such thing. Making my acquaintance was the best and most consequential thing that’s ever happened to you. Well, in light of today’s eventual happy outcome, perhaps the second best.”

Just before Dwight descended the stairs, he turned, held Ross’s gaze, and solemnly said “Thank you”

Ross nodded. “My pleasure” before adding “But if I find out that you’ve taken a turn about the park instead of a carriage to Hatton Garden, so help me Dwight, I swear I will...”

But Dwight had already reached the street.


	3. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight arrives at Hatton Garden to call on Caroline

Dwight arrived at Hatton Garden, nervous but determined.This would likely be the final opportunity to mend things with Caroline. Ross had bolstered his confidence somewhat, but contrary to his easy assurances, there was a good chance Caroline regretted events at the ball, and would tell him in no uncertain terms. Throughout the carriage ride he had prepared himself for the inevitable verbal jousting he would encounter, given Caroline’s proclivity for saying things she did not truly mean. Assuming she did not refuse to see him at all.

Dwight was shown into an empty parlour overlooking the street. He stood by the window and tried to disregard his lavish surroundings, which only seemed to highlight the differences between them.

To his surprise, Caroline joined him almost immediately, her face enigmatic as ever. She offered him a seat, and sat in the chair opposite. Without any further social niceties or preamble, she asked coolly 

”What is it you wish to say to me Dr Enys? Please, I beg you, no apologies for the events of last night. Let us call it a moment of madness, brought on by feelings of nostalgia for our brief but ultimately disastrous friendship”

Dwight did not care for her turn of phrase, but refused to be cowed just yet. He had expected it, after all.

”Friendship?” Dwight queried. “We were to be married Caroline. Yes, there were and are obstacles, but I believe they can be overcome. Having seen you once more, I now believe more than ever... ” Dwight paused and gathered his courage. “Are we not designed for one another?”

Caroline raised her eyebrows. “Designed for one another? I hardly think so. Had we been designed for one another, we would be married now, surely. The obstacles you mention only prove the opposite”

She sighed heavily and continued “Dwight, I am not the missing piece of your heart. You have no need of me to make you whole. Your patients fulfill that function. There is no room for me in your life at all, other than perhaps as a woman to warm your bed at night. Although you do not really need me for that either”

Caroline paused, smiled insincerely and then asked with more than a touch of sarcasm 

“Why not marry Rosina Hoblyn? She clearly adores you, and if her leg gives out, you will be there to fix it, without having to abandon anyone. It’s the perfect solution.”

Dwight could not help but be shocked at her bitter tone and her bitter words, despite his readiness for the worst Caroline could throw at him. Deep down he knew the measure of her bitterness was the measure of her hurt, but it did not make it any easier to hear as he sat not three feet from her.

”Please did not look so affronted Dwight! What did you expect? That I would fall at your feet because I kissed you last night? You kissed me many times in Cornwall before abandoning me. You know then, that a kiss means nothing. Does it not?”

Caroline looked hard at him, her cynical gaze a challenge, every hurtful word an attempt to drive away this man she loved so desperately, to protect herself from yet more heartache.

Once again Dwight gathered his courage.   
  
“Not when I kiss you. Do you dare to deny it? I do not believe you mean a word you said just now” Dwight replied firmly, refusing to be distracted by her provocation, however much he disliked her words.

”Be that as it may, the fact remains that months ago I waited for you like a fool in that carriage and you did not come. I can still see you standing in the woods, telling me that we would leave together that night. I waited for you Dwight, and you did not come”

Caroline’s self control began to falter as the strain of keeping up pretences in the presence of the one person who truly knew her took it’s toll. Silent tears began to fall

”And I know why you did not come, of course I do, and I would not expect you to do anything less for Ross. It was your initial decision that wounded me deeply, and still does. On the night that may have been the only chance to get away, the one night that I should have been your priority, I was not. Rosina's knee was. And that told me all I needed to know about the unhappy future we would have together"

It was near intolerable for Dwight to see her tears, tears that he had caused, albeit unintentionally. He wanted to take her in his arms, but he did not dare.

Dwight took a deep breath and steeled himself. If Caroline required him to lay his soul bare in order to win her back, he would do so.

”I am so sorry, you do not know how sorry, that I hurt you. You tell me to marry Rosina. Well I cannot marry Rosina, because I am in love with you. And you can insult me, you can grievously hurt me, you can fix that mask of yours to your face so firmly that you think it is impenetrable, but I will still love you, and only you. Whether you marry me or never see me again.”

Caroline, her face awash with yet more tears, got up from her chair and moved to the window, as if putting distance between them would protect her from Dwight’s words, words that she longed to hear but that also made her decision to sever their attachment all the harder to adhere to.

Dwight continued to press his case, following her to the window, standing some distance behind her, giving her the space she seemed to require.

”If I am so fortunate to convince you to risk your heart again and marry me, you will make me the happiest of men. An expression used too often and perhaps too carelessly. Not in my case. I am a serious man, sometimes too much so. You have taught me how to be merry. You delight me, you endlessly fascinate me, and when I am in your presence I feel a joy that I have never before encountered.”

”In truth, if we marry, I will not be by your side as often as I wish. I cannot lie to you. But this does not mean that my heart is any less yours, that you are any less important to me. I adore you and I promise you that I will never give you cause to doubt that. I am asking you to take a chance. For what is the alternative? We can not outrun each other. I certainly cannot outrun you. You have most definitely ruined me for anyone else. I am begging you Caroline, to take the risk. I will do my utmost to make it worth your while.”

He stopped, out of breath. There was silence in the parlour, the only thing to be heard the sound of horses' hooves as they fell on the street outside. 

Caroline eventually turned from the window, wearing the same vulnerable expression that Dwight had seen in the woods all those months ago when he had first kissed her.

Hope surged through Dwight and his heart beat loudly in his chest.

”This is exactly what I feared. A fine speech with an impassioned declaration of love. I fear your pretty words and your pretty eyes Dwight Enys. I am in a continual struggle. My head battles my very fragile heart every day”

Dwight swiftly moved to her side and took her hands in his.   
  
“Let your fragile heart win. I am a physician. I will mend your heart “

”You are very persuasive Dr Enys. I am sure all manner of afflictions quake in fear at the mention of your name. Armies of disease are no match for you. My heart certainly is not”

She paused, her internal conflict almost palpable. And then she confessed

”For my part, I cannot outrun you either. And oh how I have tried. I fill my days with distractions, all designed to keep me from thinking of you. But I do not wish to wonder, when I am an old woman, having married a supremely suitable man I never loved, what life might have been like as the wife of a penniless country doctor”

Caroline smiled ruefully.

”And thus, although I am so very frightened, I will take the risk, I will marry you and your pretty blue eyes Dwight Enys “

Dwight could have fallen to the floor, such was the sensation of relief and joy that engulfed him. He swept Caroline up in his arms, lifting her off her feet, before placing her back down and kissing her so thoroughly that her knees began to give way.

”I will make you happy my love, I swear it “ Dwight emphatically declared. And then stopped speaking when he realised that he had no idea where they would live. After seeing Caroline’s opulent London townhouse, he refused to take her back to his spartan cottage. There was also the matter of her uncle’s health and it’s grim outlook that he needed to discuss with her.

But that could wait. Today they would be joyful.

Caroline smiled at Dwight. “You took me by surprise in calling on me this morning. I believed you might write an apology, although the fault for the events of last night lay with both of us“

Dwight smiled sheepishly. “We have Ross to thank for my visit this morning. Had I not come, he would have, and I could not have that. It wasn’t that I didn’t wish to come, it was rather that I could not have borne it if you had sent me away. And I can only imagine what Ross would have said!”

Caroline laughed and replied “I would love to have heard what he would have said. He will be most pleased with himself.”

”We do owe him much, and he will unbearable for a short time. Demelza too will be beside herself with joy” Dwight blushed as he added “She has taken quite an interest in my romantic adventures with you, or the lack thereof. But I really do not see the need to tell them just yet. Let us have this time together before the world encroaches”

There was a knock at the door, and a footman entered with a note for Dwight. Puzzled as to why he should be receiving a note in his current location, he nonetheless read it, and at once began to smile, shaking his head.

”It’s from Ross” he explained to Caroline. “He wonders if we are made up yet, and if not, do I require his assistance. He also believes Demelza may be of some help , so should he send for a carriage?”

”How will you reply?” asked Caroline. “You must tell him that I thank him for the firm prod he gave you that sent you here today, but the carriage will not be necessary”

She leant forward and kissed Dwight softly, before telling him, her voice lowered to a whisper “Tell him we are very much made up”

Dwight enthusiastically kissed her back, his hands making their way to Caroline's hair, the note he held drifting to the floor, where it lay forgotten.

The Poldarks received no note in reply, but they admirably restrained themselves from calling unannounced at Hatton Garden. They spoke of little else but their friend that day however, and when Dwight eventually called on them the following day to inform them of his success, his arm was nearly pulled from it's socket, such was the amount of vigorous handshaking that occurred. Demelza was no less enthusiastic, hugging Dwight and kissing his blushing face again and again. 

As Dwight retreated to his lodgings that night after taking supper with Ross and Demelza, he could not help but feel as if he were the most fortunate man in the country. Not only was he now engaged to the woman he adored, he surely had the most loyal and loving friends as well. 

All in all Dwight's London sojourn had yielded completely unexpected results. As much as his life was firmly rooted in Cornwall, he believed it was possible that London might yet grow on him. 


End file.
